Toy dolls which generally resemble human infants have proven to be a long term, high popularity category of dolls which shows no signs of diminishing in future years. Such dolls are often provided with various activity features, many of which tend to generally mimic human infant behavior. Accordingly, dolls have been provided which simulate activities such as eating, drinking, crying, crawling, walking, diaper wetting and sneezing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,157 issued to Guerrero sets forth a SNEEZING DOLL IMPROVEMENT having a pressurizable bellows in the doll's head whereupon the bellows is relieved such that the doll's head will move forwardly under the influence of a spring while air from the bellows is simultaneously directed to a reservoir forcing water out of the doll's nose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,695 issued to Sapkus, et al. sets forth a SNEEZING DOLL having a bellows mechanism supported within a doll's head for forward movement under the influence of a spring. The air bellows is simultaneously directed to a liquid reservoir forcing a quantity of liquid out through the doll's nose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,994 issued to Glass, et al. sets forth a SNEEZING DOLL having a torso supporting at least one movable arm and a mechanism including a bellows therein which operates to expel a sneezing sound while moving the pivotal arm upwardly toward the doll's mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,488 issued to Merel sets forth a SOUND PRODUCING DEVICE having a collapsible bladder with an internal spring urging the bladder toward extension both of which being supported within a doll torso. A sound making reed within the bellows responds to collapse thereof to expel a sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,645 issued to Amici, et al. sets forth a DOLL WITH SOUND GENERATING MECHANISM having a cavity defining an enclosure within the doll's head and a sound generating bladder within the enclosure. A compressible pillow in the doll torso includes a conduit extending to the bladder. When the pillow is compressed, air passing through the bladder causes it to produce a sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,411 issued to Beltz sets forth a DRINKING AND WETTING DOLL WITH SOUND EFFECTS having a doll torso supporting a liquid reservoir and a hollow tube extending upwardly to the doll's mouth. Means are provided for triggering a wetting cycle in response to pressure at the doll's mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,338 issued to Lyons, et al. sets forth a SOUND EMITTING AND WETTING DOLL having a first bellows supported within a doll torso and a second bellows supported within the doll head. A mouth aperture is coupled to the bellows arrangement by a hollow tube. A liquid reservoir is responsive to the head bellows and is coupled to a hollow tube extending downwardly to an exit orifice at the lower torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,850 issued to Seidenberg sets forth a KISSING DOLL HAVING SQUEEZEABLE ARM AND SOUNDER LOCATED SUBSTANTIALLY MIDWAY BETWEEN ARM AND MOUTH in which a doll utilizes an air-driven sound device within a throat tube to create the desired sounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,338 issued to Wexler sets forth a DOLL WITH SOUND GENERATOR AND PLURAL SWITCH MEANS having an electronic sound producing circuit which responds to switch input to retrieve a predetermined sound signal from memory and play it through an audio device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,742 issued to Terzian sets forth an ANIMATED DOLL having a hollow head and body together with a face and a mouth opening. A pair of lips define oppositely longitudinal edges of the mouth and a movable tongue extends outwardly through the lips as the doll is manipulated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,663 issued to Terzian sets forth a CRYING DOLL having a doll torso supporting a liquid reservoir and a head pivotally secured to the torso. A pump mechanism is operative in the doll to move a quantity of liquid upwardly into the reservoir. A conduit is provided between the reservoir and regions of the doll's eyes to simulate crying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,074 issued to Kinberg, et al. sets forth an ANIMATED NOVELTY DEVICE shaped in the form of an animated creature and having a flexible body portion. The eyes include a light source connected to be operatively associated with a sound device located within the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,965 issued to Mayem sets forth an INTERACTIVE DOLL SYSTEM which incorporates both liquid handling elements for receiving liquid through the mouth and then dispensing that liquid through the eyes of the doll as a function of doll position. A secondary tube couples liquid to an orifice on the bottom of the doll's torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,644 issued to Kelley sets forth a DOLL HAVING DELAYED WETTING AND CRYING ACTION.
While the foregoing described doll products have improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, amusing and entertaining doll products.